Forgotten and Forgiven
by ArtisticGirl2.0
Summary: Misty asked Mew to erase Ash's meories of her exsistence. What happens when Ash comes back to Cerulen on his pokemon tour as a master and falls in love with Misty AGAIN! OMG Then what happens when mystrious pepole are after her and seperate them?
1. Reunited and Dating

Ash Ketchum, age 18, and the new Pokémon Master of the four main regions... He had everything he ever wanted... being Pokémon Master, riches, popularity, and—of course—girls. Every girl wanted him, or so he thought. Being the Pokémon Master had its perks, all right; but of course, it had its problems as well. Ash's schedule after being Master has recently consisted of speeches, tours, demonstrations, and special appearances. You could say that his life has become more complicated...

And so we find him in Cerulean City, after one of his many guest appearances, and being bombarded with fans, he was taking a leisurely walk towards his hotel when something, or _someone_, had caught his eye.

She had vivid orange hair pulled into a messy side ponytail. She wore a short-sleeved yellow sweat-shirt and blue denim shorts. She was holding a pokémon in her hands—which Ash assumed was a Togepi. Ash had the feeling he knew her from somewhere. His curiosity got the best of him, so he followed her—inconspicuously, of course, so she didn't see him—to the Cerulean City Gym. There a young boy, no less than around 11 years old, was waiting for her. Seeing this, Ash stopped following a few feet behind her, so she wouldn't notice him, but was still able to hear her.

"Can I help you?" she asked the young boy.

"Yes. I'm looking for the gym leader, do you know where she is?" the boy asked politely.

"Yes I do. I'm right here Misty Waterflower, water-pokémon expert here," she replied, her voice full of confidence.

"Okay I want a gym battle please!" the boy challenged, his voice just as confident as hers.

"Sure thing let's go!" she replied, walking into the gym, with her challenger—and Ash—following her inside. There Ash saw a massive indoor pool, as well as two platforms on either side. On the other side was a battlefield, which was usually used for pokémon battles if the pool wasn't used. A blond-haired female greeted Misty as she entered. Ash's curiosity meanwhile was aroused even more. He felt as though he had been here before. _Must have been when I challenged _this _gym before, _he supposed.

"Hello, Misty!" she greeted. "Oh! A new challenger?" she asked as she caught sight of the young trainer. Luckily, Ash was hiding near the bleachers, so he was hid from view.

"Mhm! The name's David, from New Bark Town! And I'm gonna win!" the boy answered enthusiastically, pumping his fist in the air. Misty giggled.

"Hey, Daisy, could you be the referee? We won't be using the pool," Misty requested. The female, now known as Daisy, nodded and went to her station. Misty turned her attention to her challenger. "You ready for a tough battle?"

"Sure am! And I'm gonna win, you'll see!" he replied before running to the right side of the battlefield. Misty followed suit and went to the left. Ash sat on one of the bleachers, eager to see a battle between the two. For some reason, he felt oddly attracted to the young gym leader.

"The gym battle between David form New Bark Town and Misty of the Cerulean Gym will now begin! This will be a one-on-one battle! Trainers ready?" Daisy commentated. The two trainers nodded. "Let's begin!" she said raising both her hands up signaling the start of the battle.

"Go Chikorita!" the boy called out, tossing a pokéball in mid-air. A pale-green pokémon appeared on the field, a large leaf on the top of its head. It positioned itself into a battle stance. _Smart kid, using a grass-type pokémon against a water-type gym, _Ash mused. Misty, smirked, and took out her pokéball.

"Corsola show em' how we do it!" Misty exclaimed, mimicking her challenger's actions. A small pink pokémon with branch-like growths on its back materialized after a flash of red light. "The first move is yours," Misty stated. Ash meanwhile was bewildered at her choice. _What is she thinking? Using a water and rock type pokémon against a grass type? Looks like there's more to this Misty girl than meets the eye._

"Okay, Chikorita use **tackle**!" David replied, pointing directly at his opponent. The small leaf-pokémon charge towards her opponent attempting a full charged tackle.

"Dodge it and use **blizzard**!" Misty countered. The small pink pokémon jumped up to avoid the incoming attack and opened its mouth and fired a blizzard towards Chikorita. The small leaf-pokémon got knocked backward a bit, but shook off the damage.

"Okay, Chikorita, try out a **razor-leaf** attack!"Chikorita swung its head and razor-sharp leaves flew out from the leaf on its head towards the Corsola.

"Corsola, hurry and use **psychic**," Misty said hurriedly. The small water-type's eyes started to glow a blue color, then a small light blue aura started to surround the leaves, leaving them floating in mid-air. "Send 'em right back," Misty added. And with a quick burst of speed the leaves headed towards her opponent, who was too slow to react and got hit.

"Ah, Chikorita! No!" David panicked. Meanwhile, Misty readied for another attack.

"Now use spike canon!" Misty commanded. Corsola's whole body glowed a bright white and it pointed all the horns on its body toward Chikorita, who seemed paralyzed with fear because of the on-coming attack. Soon, it started to fire multiple spikes towards her. Chikorita wailed in pain as the attack hit, and soon had collapsed.

"Chikorita is unable to battle. Misty is the victor!" Daisy commented, raising her left hand, signaling the end of the battle. David sighed and returned his tired partner to her pokéball. Ash, meanwhile, was awed by how fast she was able to beat her opponent. _She's pretty good, but maybe it's because her opponent was still a rookie..._ David left soon after, but not before Misty had congratulated him and said she'll be waiting for his re-match. David nodded, not disheartened at all after his loss, and replied with a confident, "I'll win next time!" before running out the gym.

"Nice moves out there!" Ash complemented her once David and Lily had left. Misty looked at him with a bewildered expression before quickly turning into anger.

"Sorry to sound rude but, who the_ heck _are_ you_ and _what are you doing inside my gym?_" she asked her voice full of anger. Ash was surprised that she didn't know him.

"I'm Ash Ketchum," he answered, before adding, "the new Pokémon Master," his voice full of confidence and pride.

"Oh... the _Pokémon Master_," she repeated, her voice oozing with sarcasm, as she rolled her eyes. "Now, excuse me Mister Pokémon Master, I suggest you leave. Being Pokémon Master doesn't give you any right to bust into other people's houses," she said gesturing towards the gym's entrance. Ash was surprised at her attitude towards him. Usually, girls would scream, get flustered or maybe even faint when he _looks_ at them, let alone talk to them. She, on the other hand, treated him like any other guy here. This caught his interest. He wanted to meet her and to know her well...

"Listen, I know this good restaurant. Wanna go?" he asked her smoothly, hoping she would say yes. All she did was turn her back towards him and walked away, trying to hide her blush.

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't want the press after me asking about it. I like my privacy, thank you," she replied coldly.

"Don't worry. I like my privacy too. So say yes and let me handle the rest," Misty stayed silent for a few seconds, mentally debating whether she should go or not.

"I'll think about it," she stated, before walking towards the back door of the gym briskly. Ash made no attempt to follow her, and returned to his hotel and the bar there to meet Gary

_At the Bar _

"Hey Gary!" Ash called as he walked into the bar

"Hey Ash!" Gary said as Ash sat down next to him as the bar tender served him a drink

"Have you met the gym leader here in Cerulean?" Ash said trying to find out more about her Gary just burst out laughing

"Wow Ash i always knew you were a dits but this is too much Ash that's a good one have i herd of her you acttuley sounded like you don't know her?" Ash just stood there confused at his friend's laughter

"What are you talking about i don't know her Gary i'm serious!" Ash said sternly

"Wow you were serious guess you forgot anyway i know she has loved this one guy since she was ten she followed him for years till they had to split up cause she had to take care of the gym she never told him how she felt she misses him very badly she loved him with all her heart i remember her talking to me she said she would never love anyone but him she wouldn't go out with anyone else..."Gary drifted off as he remembered that converstaion

"_Misty you did what?" Gary sounded astonished _

_"I erased his memories of me Gary it's for the best...i think." Misty was talking to him on the video phone he didn't believe her though _

_"Why haven't you told him yet? Don't you want him?" I thought you loved him?" Gary was yelling on the phone but she just sat their her head down _

_"I..did..DO love him Gary he's one of a kind he's one in a million Gary! He's Kind, Caring, Sweet, Funny somtimes he can be a ditz but hey it's still nice. I Will never love anyone but him my heart is always his forever and forever! I swear if he dates anyone else i will be happy for him and know i had somthing to do with him moving on but i swear on my grave, Heart and every thing else i will not date or do anything with a guy that's not him this i vow!" She was crying now her head in her hands "He we become friends all over again and i see him kiss or do anything with a girl then i will kill myself so i need to avoid him at all costs!" _

**"One In A Million"** Miley/Hannah Cyrus/Montana

How did I get here?  
I turned around and there you were  
I didn't think twice  
Or rationalize  
cause somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kinda of into me  
But I figured it's too good to be true

I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy

_[Chorus:]_  
They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it, (whoa oh)  
You're one in a million  
All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work, that weren't good enough  
Til' I thought I'm through, said I'm done  
And stumbled into the arms of the one

You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you  
You come with your velvet touch  
Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eye

_[Chorus]_

I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I cannot believe it (o woah)  
They say that good things take time  
All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I cannot believe it (o woah)  
You're one in a million... one in a million  
All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
And stumbled into the arms of the one

You're one in a million

"That's what she told me and since she left him she hadn't had no one and neither has him to my suprise" Gary finished he only told Ash the last part but not how she erased his memory of her

"Wow so that's why she didn't accept my date" Ash said looking down sad

"Don't worry dude trust me you'll get her! They had a moment at his 15 birth-day party but they didn't think much of it snd that was it they never saw each other again..."Gary told Ash "Untill now" Gary thought to himself. They paid the bar person and left for their separate rooms.

_ A few days later..._

After Ash's offer to go out with Misty, he's been returning to the gym ever since, asking her day by day if she accepts... Unfortunately for him, she tried her hardest to avoid him. Whenever he would start a conversation, she would usually say that "she has five minutes and need to go now." On this particular afternoon...

"David of New Bark Town is the winner!" exclaimed Daisy. David had returned with his Chikorita and asked for a re-match. Ash meanwhile, watched from the bleachers. Here, Misty used her Goldeen as well as the pool, thinking she has the advantage with the field, if not type. She was wrong though, David's Chikorita had come through with great speed and attacks to make up for its poor defense. And in the middle of the battle...

_"Come on, Chikorita! You can do it!" encouraged David from the side. His Chikorita has just been attacked with a strong _**_peck_**_, which sent her flying backwards. Now, the small grass-type was struggling to stand up. Then, in less than a heartbeat, a bright light flashed across the field, emanating from Chikorita. Soon, it was slowly changing form, its neck becoming longer and sprouting leaf-like sprouts, and its body become larger, and the leaf on its head becoming bigger. And just as fast as it had come, it stopped. Soon, Goldeen wasn't battling a Chikorita anymore, it became a—_

_"It—it just _evolved!_ Wow! It's a Bayleef now!" Misty said with her eyes wide with surprise._

_"WOW!" David exclaimed happily, jumping up and down in glee, but soon stopped remembering he was in the middle of a gym battle. Misty probably realized this too, and quickly ordered a _**_tackle_**_. David soon reacted and ordered a _**_razor leaf_**_. The small leaf projectiles knocked the small goldfish pokémon, and soon it fainted._

"Congratulations David. That was a really great match," Misty congratulated after returning her fainted partner. She slowly took out a small light bluepin in the shape of a raindrop. Ash recognized this as the Cascade Badge. Then, something boggled his memory of this place...

Misty and three other girls were giving him a badge, like the one David was receiving now. Then, the blond girl, whom he knew as Daisy, said something...

_"Thanks Ash for bringing back our Misty... You are such a sweet boyfriend..." Daisy remarked._

_"Wha-! B-boyfriend! N-no way!" Ash stuttered, blushing a vivid shade of maroon._

_"D-Daisy! He's no my boyfriend! How could you think something like that? We're just friends!" she yelled, blushing as much as Ash._

_"If you say so," Daisy replied, waving her hand in an uncaring matter..._

"Ash? You, like, can leave now," Daisy said, bringing him back to reality. _Must've started day-dreaming, _thought Ash.

"Huh? Sure," he replied, and looked around. Misty wasn't in sight. "Um, Daisy? Where's_—_"

"Misty? Oh, she said she needed to go to the Pokémon Center to heal her Pokémon... Five gym battles in a day is no walk in the park, you know... And the one before David had a pretty strong Rapidash. He was really good to have beaten Staryu like that... With a fire-type no less, he was pretty cute, and—" her rambling was cut-off when she caught sight of Ash running to the gym entrance.

"Uh, yeah, sure... See ya!" Ash waved as he ran towards the door, with only one thought in mind: _I gotta find Misty!_

He arrived at the Center panting, but at the same time grateful he wasn't engulfed into a big crowd of fan-girls... He caught sight of a red-head knowing it was Misty, and immediately recovered from his breathing difficulty and started walking towards her.

"Misty! Hey, Misty!" he called to her. Misty turned around, saw him, and groaned. _Why won't he stop bothering me! i erased his memories for a reason!  
_

"What is it, Mr. Pokémon Master! I told you, I'll think about it!" she yelled.

"So have you thought about it?" Ash said standing next to her

"_Fine!Okay! _I'll go out with you!" she exclaimed, annoyed by his childish pleads. She knew she was going to regret this, but had to do _something _to make him stop.

"R-really? You will? Th—"

"Under one condition! You leave me alone, _forever_, after the—" she shuddered, "—after the _date._" She emphasized the word 'date' with as much disgust and hate as she could but she couldn't help smiling because has always waiting for this even after all that's happened

"What!" Ash yelled. His mind was working frantically, choosing whether to do which: Date, now. Leave, after. _That's just harsh... or: _Don't leave... Date? Possibly never. _It's now or never Ketchum! Who knows, maybe she'll take it back and like the date, _he thought hopefully, before agreeing. Misty let out a relieved sigh.

"Pick you up at six?" he asked her, his voice full of excitement. Misty nodded, her lips pursed.

"Great, bye!" he said before running out the center. Misty felt angry at herself, and at the same time, she felt a slight hint of happiness. _Stupid emotions... _she thought angrily and went back to her gym and into her room.


	2. The Date

"_Wow Ash even though I asked Mew to erase all of Ash's memories of me so he could get on with his journey and his life without me. Ash is one in a millon guy he deservedes better than me he could easily get any girl he wanted even more so now but why does he want me now he didn't reconze me but what if there is still a part of him that still knew well I guess there is nothing I can do now." _Misty thought to herself.

_At 6'oclock _

Ash walked up to the gym doors and knocked

"Like Hello? Oh your Misty's Date? She is just upstaires finishing geting ready" Daisy said as she led Ash into the living room wher vilot and Lily were sitting

"Your a lucky guy she wouldn't go near any guys after her and her Romeo went separate ways you're pretty lucky to just let her be near you let alone a date!" Lily said standing up He then saw Misty making her way down the stairs. She wore a short blue dress that went to her knees and had no sleeves she had a blue heart shaped necklace around her neck that had angle wings he hair was down to her shoulders He was wearing black pants and and a black t-shirt the jacket was undone and his hair was still messy but neat

"Hey" she said

"Hey" he said they left for the restaurant

"How are tonight?" Ash said opining the limo door for her

"Good how about you? " she said as she entered then she noticed a Pikachu in the limo Pikachu recognized Misty and jumped into her arms.

"Pika!" Misty laughed as Pikachu was giving kisses Ash was suprized

"Pikachu do you know her?"

"Pika..chu..pika…pikachu?" (_Ash what are you talking about this is Misty she was the first one to join you on your journey_)

"No Pikachu Brock was the first one we just met." Ash stated

"Tofi..trii!" _(Pikachu Mommy asked Mew to erase all memories of her so he could move on he dosen't know)_

"Pika" _(Well sorry you were right Ash my bad I thought I knew her from somewhere hehehe)_

They soon arrived at the restaurant and sat down. Once they ordered he started up a conversation.

"Did you get that locket from your boyfriend?"Ash asked Misty blushed but still answered

"Yes it was given to me by someone special but we were only friends best friends actually it was for my 16th birth day i loved him so much but i never told him i was afraid of rejection. I still love him and i always will."She said sounding very sad

"Hey I'm sorry my friend Gay told me about you and him he told me you guys had a moment when he was 15 something happened. Why didn't you tell him then?" Ash asked very curios

"Well i couldn't it was just a small kiss i liked it so much but i thought it was nothing cause it was a party and people do things they dodn't mean to do so i just went with that i still wonder if he still has my gift. He was so important to me but i don't regret letting him slip away..i mean go away i don't blame him though for the first part of our journey all we did is fight and i hated every minet of it." Sh said

"Yeah Gary told me he was in a million!" Ash said sounding jealous. Then their food came.

After they ate danced talked ate danced and talke some more. On the way home they didn't take the limo they took Ash's convertible they were in a blank parking-lot no other cars and looking up at the stars. Ash noticed something was wrong with Misty.

"Is something wrong Mist?" Ash asked

Misty gasbed _"Did he just call me by my nick name but I only let him call me that he gave me that nickname no I must be hearing things." _She thought as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Huh Mist..is there something wrong?" he asked againg

"No nothing." She lied

"Well that's good… Hey I have an idia." He said he got out of the car and urged misty to follow him he turned on the radio. On came on Taylor Swift Mary's song she loved that song. It was _thier _song.

_She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

He took her by her hand stated to dance the night away to the song the music moved her it remitted her of Ash's 15th Birth-Day party it was this exsact song the same moves the same feeling.

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did  
Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my_

"_Why does this feel so familiar." _Ash thought as he twirled Misty snd danced to the movement of the song.

"_Oh Ash I wish you could remember me. But yet at the same time i wish you won't it's so confusing"_ Misty thought

_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my..._

As they danced to the song they didn't notice the storm clouds coming in. They just danced.

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me  
Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside till the morning light  
Oh my my my my_

Both of them the song would never end "_Why is this feeling this moment so familiar could it be…Misty? I wonder." _He thought

"Hey Misty can I ask you something?"

_A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee_

"Sure Ash shoot!" Misty replied

"Does this moment seem famillar to you?" He asked Misty was caught off guard she heditated.

"Ya Ash it does ." Misty answered

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too  
Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I_

Ash leaned in they both kissed each other passionately. Ash pulled Misty closer to him as his thung entered her mouth Misty opened up her mouth more to him as her thung entered his mouth their thung's fought Ash was the victor._"This is perfect I wish Ash could remember __us__" _Misty thought to herself _"Wow this feels so right so perfect yet so famillar why do I have the feeling I have kissed Misty before." _Ash thought

_I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my..._

They both parted it started to rain they kissed againg in the rain not having a thought in the world. By the time Misty got home they were both wet from the rain and happy from their kisses. This is a night ash and Misty wouldn't forget.

When Misty got home her sisters started asking a million questions.

"Who is he Misty?" asked Violet

"Uh…" Misty had told her sisters about mew and what she asked him to do.

"Ash.." Misty said trying to hide her coloured face.

"Oh really I thought Mew erased his memory of you." Daisy said

"He did but he came to the gym and saw me battle and asked me…out." Misty said

"Well you gonna go out with him some more?" Lily asked

"I don't know I need to shower and get into some dry clothes." She said as she headed for upstairs and into the shower and got into her Pajamas she then went to her room and turned on her stereo and fell on the bed crying herself to sleep as Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne played

**"Slipped Away"**

Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh

Na na na na na na na

I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't

Oooooh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh

I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by

Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere your not coming back

The day you slipped away  
Was the day i found it won't be the same noo..  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day that i found it won't be the same oooh...

Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you

**Ash's Hotel Room**

"Wow Misty is awesome what do you think of her Pikachu?" he said as he rubbed the mouse Pokémon's head

"Pika Pikachu!" _(I think you should get to know her more!) _Pikachu said

"Oh really…Huh..Arggg." Then one of Ash's memories came back

_Ash's Memory _

_"Pika Pi" Pikachu said as Ash was uncanshis _

_"Here take this legend or not Ash can't do this alone" said Melody_

_"No you do your part in the legend and Ash is never really alone cause he's got….me" said Misty_

_"ASH" Misty was swimming towards him and Pikachu as Misty grabbed Ash Tracy pulled them in._

_"Ash come on Ash breath" Misty said _

_"You've got to" Tracy said_

_"Please Ash please you can't…" Misty started to cry_

_"Huh the spear" (You will get this if you watch pokemon movie 2)  
_

The Ash awoke from his memory

"Wow what a dream. I think I'll go see Misty tomorrow." Ash said to himself as he turned on the radio and listened to Once upon a dream

**"Once Upon Another Dream"**

_[Speaking]_  
Once upon a time there was a princess. _[echoes]_  
She got cast under a magical spell

I know you  
I danced with you once upon a dream  
I know you  
I danced with you once upon a dream  
I know you  
I danced with you once upon a dream (come on and dance)  
I know you  
The gleam in your eyes is so familiar of me

Once upon a dream in a magical kingdom  
A beautiful princess fell into a long deep sleep  
(I've been dreaming about you)

Only kiss from a handsome prince could awake her  
So he could tell her how lovely she is

(Wake me up)

I know you  
I danced with you once upon a dream (come on and dance)  
I know you  
The gleam in your eyes is so familiar of me  
Yet I know it's true  
That visions are seldom what they seem (come on and dance)  
I know you  
I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once  
The way you did once upon a dream

(Wake up me Prince Charming  
I've been dreaming about  
Wake me up Prince Charming  
Make my dreams come true)

Once upon a dream

I know you  
I know you  
I know you  
I know you  
The princes is waiting

I know you  
I danced with you once upon a dream  
I know you  
I danced with you once upon a dream  
I know you  
I danced with you once upon a dream (come on and dance)  
I know you  
The gleam in your eyes is so familiar of me  
Yet I know it's true  
That visions are seldom what they seem (come on and dance)  
I know you  
I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once  
The way you did once upon a dream

I know you  
I danced with you once upon a dream (come on and dance)  
I know you  
The gleam in your eyes seems so familiar of me  
Yet I know it's true...


	3. Remebered

"Ding Dong"

"Got it" Daisy said she opened the door

"Oh Ash come on in Misty has told us all about you!" Daisy said pushing him in

"Uh…us?" ash said a little confused

"Yeah us the sensaitional sisters Daisy, Lily and Vilot." Daisy said

"Is Misty here?" Ash asked

"Yes she's sleeping." Vilot said

"Vilot why don't wake her up it would be funny to see her face. Ash watch this." Lily said laughing

"Misty wake up I'm gonna make breakfast" said Vilot

Suddenly down came Misty running as fast as she could. Anime style.

"Vilot are you crazy? Our house would be in ruins if you did that." Misty yelled as she grabed the pan in Vilots hands

Misty had her hair down and wore nothing but a baggy t-shirt very revinling that only went down a little below her waist and underwear under the t-shirt. Ash just blushed and couldn't help but stare.

"Misty someone's here to see you." Lily giggled

"Uh who…OMG ASH?" Misty turned bright red and pulled her shirt but that just showed more of her chest. Ash looked away trying to be polite no matter how much he wanted to look.

"I'm gonna get dressed I'll be back in a minet." Misty said as she headed towards her room her older sisters just burst out laughing.

"That was hilarious." Lily said

"Good one Vilot she came down at the speed of light" Daisy said

_(In Misty's room)_

_"Man that was embarrasing whyd did they do that? and Ash why did he come so early in the morning? I wonder" _She tought as she put on her normale outfit_. _and went back to Ash._  
_

"I'm ready Let's go!" she said

"Um okay." Ash said as they walked out Misty was surprised to see no press around.

"Where do you want to go?"

""I have an idea follow me." Misty said as she guided Ash towards the pallet forest. (sorry I didn't know the name of the forest they went into in the beginning) soon they reached a small river with a log beside it.

"_This river looks so familler"_ Ash thought as he held Misty's hand tighter.

" _Ash what are you thinking about?"_ Misty pondered as he giuded her towards the log to sit down.

"Hey Misty can i ask you somthing?" Ash asked

"Ash...Why are you asking me all these questions?" she asked him

"Huh/ I just feel that i can tell you anything ya know? But Mist...I know we just met and..."

Soon Ash's head started to pound and he gripped his head in pain.

"Ash what's wrong Ash!" Misty said when he didn't answer she got worried.

Then Ash's memories came flodding back. The Kanto and Johto lauege, the Orange islands, the time with Mewtwo, Lugia and Celebi, the time in Greenfield all those times with Misty he remembered. He then looked up at Misty and kissed her then pulled away after a couple minets (10 to be exsact) and rubbed her cheek.

"Misty I'm so sorry I don't know how much pain I caused you Misty." Ash said as he looked into her Aqua eyes. and kissed her again she soon pulled away

"What pain Ash and why are you apologizing?" Misty asked

"Misty i…i…forgot you Misty I'm so sorry." Ash started to cry

"Don't be Ash i…I asked Mew to erase your memories of me." Misty said Ash couldn't belive what he was hearing Ash was stuned Misty would do such a thing.

"Why Misty why did you do that Mist?" Ash asked in a demanding voice

"I..I tought that since you were on the verge of becoming pokemon master I thought me and your memories of me would get in the way so I asked Mew to erase your memory of me Ash…I thought that you deserved better that me..i'm sorry Ash I'm so sorry" Misty said now in tears

"How could you think that after all we've been through Mist.." Ash said still stuned at what Misy has said and done.

"i..I have to go!" she said as she got up and ran away Ash was paralized then he got a grip on reality and started to run after her but she was already too far ahead. Misty soon reached the Cerulen gym Misty's sisters left for the week after she and Ash left so she just ran to her room and locked the door.

"I should've guest Ash would figure out sooner or later just why did he have to remember then why?" Misty thought to herself she started to cry and scream and bang her fist on the ground.

Ash arrived at Misty's house the door was looked. Ash heard Misty crying and screaming then a movement caught Ash's eye it was headed towards Mistys room! Ash went there as fast as he could. He then heard a loud scream of pain when he came to her room her window was open he could get in. Misty was on the ground and there was stranger standing above her with a Alakazam.

"MISTY! You get away from her!" Ash screamed as he ran towards the figure but...

"Pychic." the trainer told it's Alakazam Ash froze in mid air.

"Is this girl you lover?" He asked Ash as if he already knew the answer

"Yes and i would appreshiate it if you got away from her

"Really? Then i guess you would care if i did this." The figure said as he gave Misty a Kiss on the lips. This made Ash furious.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Ash damanded

"Fine but i will be back." He and his Alakazam teleported away Ash was relesed of pyhkic and ran over to Misty.

"Misty are you alright?" Ash asked going towards her

"Huh...A...Ash...Ash is that you?" she said he voice was faint.

"Yes Misty it's me" Ash said he then went down to her and held her in his arms then Ash noticed a micro chip on Misty's thigh when he tried to take it off she screamed in pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Misty screamed in pain then Ash noticed that it was putting some kind of juice into her. "_What is that fluid it's hurting Misty but i can't take it off or else it would cause more pain"_

"A..Ash" Misty said faintly he was released of his trance

"Yeah Misty i'm right here what is it?" Ash said with alot of worry in his vioce

"Please...don't...don't let go." she said

"I wouldn't dream of doing that Mist." he said reshuring her huging her

"I...I want to...I want to leave this...this world in your arms...kissing you." Misty said

"NO MISTY DON'T SAY THAT PLEASE I...I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU I NEED YOU." he said pulling her closer and into a deep kiss that's all Misty needed she then left this world he just lost the most impotant thing to him.

"Misty...Misty MISTY ANSWER ME PLEASE" he shouted but got no reply.

"Misty please you can't leave me i...i...i love you" Ash said a water fall of tears falling down his face

Sorry i won't be writing for awlhe lots of things to do i'll update when i can sorry to leave you like this on a cliff hanger


	4. forgiven then taken away

_"Please...don't...don't let go." she said_

_"I wouldn't dream of doing that Mist." he said reshuring her huging her_

_"I...I want to...I want to leave this...this world in your arms...kissing you." Misty said_

_"NO MISTY DON'T SAY THAT PLEASE I...I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU I NEED YOU." he said pulling her closer and into a deep kiss that's all Misty needed she then left this world (or so Ash thought it's a secret)_

_"Misty...Misty MISTY ANSWER ME PLEASE" he shouted but got no reply._

_"Misty please you can't leave me i...i...i love you" Ash said a water fall of tears falling down his face_

He checked her Pulse she was breathing and HAD A PULSE! HE had to get her help fast. He put misty in his limo and asked to go to the hospiltale at full speed.

"NURSE JOY!" Ash screamed "She needsd help fast!"

The nurse checked her poulse it was dying rapidly Ash had to wait for Misty in the waiting room

" you can see her now." he Nurse said

"Misty!" he ran to her side

"Ash!" she looked just as happy

"Mist...don't..DON'T EVER LEAVE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN YOU SCARED ME MIST!" Ash said

"I couldn't leave you." she said while in his loving arms he stayed there untill the Nurse said he had to go home but the next morning...

"I'm so sorry ...but... is...is..." Nurse was heisitating

"WHAT HAPPEND TO MISTY?" Ash said he then ran into Misty's room to find a emty bed and a note for him.

"_Dear Ash Ketchem_

_I have Misty if ypu want her back come th my gym in the orange islands. If i win i get Misty and you never see her again. And if YOU win you get Misty and i back off. Be there tommorow at 3:00 sharp or you'll nver see her again. _

_Rudy"_

"He has Misty...that...that DICK! Misty i will save you from that dick!" Ash said as he ran towards the door and to the orange islands

_**Meanwhile at Rudy's Gym**_

**"**So Misty how are you liking the new gym?" Rudy said

Misty was chained to the wall by her ankle she was having truble breathing.

"YA know if Ash didn't relize it now what makes you think he gets it now?" Rudy was now in her face she was fighting back but his Alakazam was holding her back and she couldn't move.

"Ash will come he loves me he will come." Misty said now in dibelif since he hadn't come yet. "_What's taking him so long why isn't he here?" _Misty was now crying

"Now now don't cry Rudy's here." He said as he leaned in to give her a peck n the lips

"NOOOO!" Misty screamed and tried to turn away but Rudy's Alakazam phykic was to strong and Rudy kissed her deeply

"_This isn't right Ash is the only one for me Ash where are you i need you"_ Misty said cryingfinnaly Rudy broke the kiss.

"Your good and don't worry Ash will be here tommoro count on it now sleep tight" Rudy said as he and his Alakazam left Misty is the dark chained. _"Ash where are you"_ Misty thought to herslef and started to cry again.

_**The next Day**_

Ash arrived at the Gym at the time Rudy wanted him to and for once in his life he was right on time. Rudy came out with Misty.

"MISTY!" Ash ran towards her but once again Alakazam stopped him and put him on the other side of the field.

"This will be a three on three battle Misty will judge clear?" Rudy said in a very snontty voice.

"Crystal" Ash responded

"Go Ninetails!" Rudy said as he threw a poke-ball into the air and out came a Ninetails

"Go Totodial!" Ash called out his Totodial.

"Totodial Hydro-pump!" Ash commanded (I'm feeling Lazy i'm not gonna write so i'm skipping to when Ash wins)

"Alright i win!" Ash said as he held up his fist in the air and then remebered Misty she was on the ground and Rudy was gone.

"MISTY!" Ash ran towards her and picked her up and into his caring arms. Ash then noticed the micro-chip was gone.

"Ash?" Misty's eyes fluttered open"Is he gone?" Misty asked

"Yes he's gone now let's get you home." Ash then threw a poke-ball and out came Charzaried and they flew to Ash's mansion and the whole way there Ash never let go. When the got to Ash's manshion witch was in a gated comutity and placed her on his bed gave her a kiss on the cheek, turned off the llights and went to sleep in the guest room.

_**Misty's Memory **_

**A small cave-like area in the middle of an odd island. The waves crashing on-shore, while small bird-pokémon flew above it. Inside the cave, a small floating cat-like creature floated in-front of a female. She looked hesitant, while the small creature looked confused. It communicated to her through telepathy, its voice ringing through her ears.**

**"Ms. Misteria, are you sure you want to do this to him? He has a pure heart, and I don't know if it's best," the small creature said. The young woman, addressed as Misteria, looked at the creature pleadingly, and replied with hushed voices.**

**"Yes, Mew. _Please_, he's better off without me. I'm just pulling him back with my attitude. I want him to achieve his dream, to become Pokémon Master, to have a better life," she said to the small creature, addressed as Mew.**

**"I only grant wishes to the pure of heart," Mew told her, "but are you quite positive you want this? There are few ways to reverse this if you proceed."**

**"Yes Mew, I am. I only want what's best for him," she replied, her cerulean-blue eyes shining with tears. It was hard to let go of someone you love, but it was for his own good. Mew sighed; soon a small pinkish aura surrounded both itself and the human. "Make your wish," it told her telepathy.**

**"I wish—I-I wish— I wish Ashton Satoshi Ketchum would never ever remember me!" she said forcefully, her tears threatening to fall. A bright flash of light, then darkness. The two life-forms were gone. Several miles away, Ash Ketchum awoke with a start, seeing a bright flash of light, then Mew appearing before him. Barely in a heartbeat, another flash of light, and he fell silent, asleep, with no memories of a certain red-head clouding his mind.**

**A few miles away, the Cerulean gym leader awoke in her bedroom, sweating nervously. _Ash, I'm sorry... But it's for your own good, _she thought sadly. Soon, she fell silent, and only sobs were heard. Mew was watching her with sadness as well. Seeing this sight, its heart broke, but it knew _or thought_, that it was for the best.**

__Misty woke up from her memory she looked around the room and then saw the clock "_10:00 whoa i slept in Daisy is gonna kill me...wait i think i have a bigger problem...WHERE THE SHIT AM I?" _She got out of bed in a hurry and ran out of the room she ran down the stairs and saw the kitchen she ran into it not knowing who was in the room.

"Hey Misty glad to see your alright!" Ash said as he turned around. Pikachu was on the table licking a bottle of ketchup haapily.

"Oh...Ash." Misty put her head down and turned away but Ash grabbed her wrist.

"Let's go to my room." Ash said as he guided her towards the room she came from. And She sat down on the bed as Ash closed the door and sat down next to her. His hands went around her waist. She couldn't help but feel warm and protected. One of his hands to her chin and placed his lips on hers. Then soon pulled away.

"Don't leave me or do any of that again Mist you had me scared to death on severel occasions." He said and once again claiming her lips. He could feel her speak sofly just enough to be a wispe "_I won't "_ She said against his lips. They both fell to the bed kissing their kisses getting deeper and deeper. Misty without relizing it found her hands tugging at Ash's shirt. Ash noticed this and Pulled away to get his shirt off for Misty. Once that was done He went back to kissing Misty deeply. His lips soon left hers and started going down her neck where he bit sofly and kissing her on her neck once he had given her several hickeys on her neck. His hands went to her shirt and started lifting it up Misty noticed that but didn't stop him fromremoving her shirt and shorts he put them on the ground with his shirt and his pants to follow. They both got under the covers and fell asleep in each others arms.

**That's another chapter done and pepole please stop saying the story is rushed in the beginning he see's her and she looks FAMILIAR but not in love with her yet. And please stop being rude i know about my spelling and grammer i know about it i just chose not to change it so please stop complaining.**


	5. Saved and Loved

Ash woke up a couple hours later he looked at his clook it read 9:00am. He looked at Misty who was snuggled in is arms he then looked down. "_Phew our underwear is still on that's good"_ He tried to get out of bed with-out waking up Misty. And went to the bathroom. When he came out Misty was awake.

"We both have our underwear on so that's good that we didn't go all the way." Misty said her lower half still under the covers.

"Ya hey Mist do you know what today is?" Ash asked walking towrads her

"Ya tomorrow is the day when we first met Ash." Misty said as he kissed her forehead

They both got up and got dressed and went to the place where they met for the first time.

_**At the Lake**_

"This lake is so beautiful Ash." Misty said as She sat down on a log Ash sat beside her and put his arm around her waist she put her head on his shoulder

"Ash do you remember the day we first met like i do?" Misty said

"Ya...hehehe...you fished me out of this lake and

_Flashback_

_"I think i got a bite i think this might be a big one" Misty said as she pulled on her fishing rod she then pulls Ash out of the river  
_

_"Na it's just a kid..oh and a pokemon are you alright?" Misty said coming towards Ash 'What a cute boy' Misty thought_

_"Ya i'm alright" Ash said 'Wow what i cute girl!...Did i just...wait did i...wow i'm actually spechless' Ash thought (but we all know that happens 99.999 .999.99% of the time) _

_"Not you the pokemon is it breathing" Misty asked _

_"I...I think so" Ash said _

_"Well don't just stand there take it to the pokemon Center up the road" Misty said pointing to the road_

_"Thank you" Ash said running towards the bike and getting on_

_"HEY! That's my bike!" Misty shouted at him_

_"I'll return it someday" Ash said riding off 'I'm glad he took that bike i never liked it and it gives me a reason to find him and if he brakes it i can follow him' Misty thought to herself and packed up._

_end of Flashback_

"Yeah you sure wore out that excuse it lasted 5 years!" Ash said laughing and feeding her a grape

"And you believed me!" Misty said in her defense

"HEY! Don't go blaming me i was young and very stupid except when it came to battling and pokemon!" H said munching on a ham and swiss sandwich

_CLICK!_

Ash and Misty turned to the sound of the sound Ash grumbled and mummbled on word but Misty understood and gasped and that one word was _PAPARAZZI!_ HE stood up and went to the sound removed the bushes to see a person with a camera in his hand.

_"_Camera" Ash said the man gave Ash his camera and walked away ash went back to Misty before he could sit down he herd a car screech a woman walked out of it and walked up to Ash.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She yelled at Ash She had long blond hair that went down to her waist and was wearing short-shorts and a blue strap-less shirt that only covered her 'chest' a she was what all the boys go for oh and here's a bonus she had the body of a super model.

"What are you doing here Amanda?" Ash said in a annoyed voice but still standing

"Saving you from this thing you call that a body twerp you wouldn't know anything talk about a poor fashion statment tomboy look soo 6 years ago!" She was being really rude towards Misty

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING TWERP! YOU LOOK LIKE A SLUT TO ME FIND A BOY HAVE SEX WITH HIM AND MOVE ON TYPE OF GIRL!" Ash had to hold Misty back the two girls were at war Ash wouldn't dare try and stop them he was focus was trying to hold misty back from her murder grip and before she goes to jail

"ME?A SLUT? LOOK WHO'S KISSING MISTER POKEMON MASTER! GET A LIFE ASH IS MINE!" After those words left her mouth Ash had to get involed

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP IT!" THe girls went silent "Amanda i am not yours Misty is my girlfriend so stay out of my personal life got that?"Ash turned towards her hugging Misty Amanda growled and walked away. as soon as she was out of sight Ash spook

"NOw that we're up Misty can i ask you something?" Ash said turning towards her

"Yes Ash i'm all yours?" MIsty said kissing him on the cheek Ash got down on one knee and pulled out a box Misty gasped

"Misty Alice Waterflower will you marry me and stay with me forever and always?" Ash said

"YES!" Misty said hugging him and kissing him.

**AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW what a roantic ending please R&R this story is finished please tell me if you like it and tell me if you want a sequel**


End file.
